Wishing You Were Here
by Panthrax
Summary: You can wish truly everything, but make sure that you make the right choice, or bad things are bound to happen,” The Lion spoke slowly. Caspian took a deep breath before saying, voice barely over a whisper: "Bring her back..Bring Queen Susan back to me,"
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on the movie, never read the books, but I'm planning too… as soon I find all of them in English. (There are seven… didn't knew that 'till yesterday)

I never owned The Chronicles Of Narnia Series, and I never will. (if I did my true dream would've come true…)

* * *

**_Sum: (truly s*ck at those!) For his twenty-first birthday, the day Caspian becomes a man, Aslan stops by to grant him one wish, but warned that, if he wished for the wrong thing, things can evolve to disaster...  
Caspian drew a deep breath before he said, barely over a whisper and tearstrained eyes: "Bring her back... Bring Queen Susan back to me..."_**

* * *

-**_Wishing You Were Here_**

Caspian sat on his throne, pondering. Today, it was his twenty-first birthday, and in Narnia that meant one thing; he became a man.

But all of this didn't really matter for him. Yes he was a man now, finally an adult… But the one thing he wanted, the one thing he ever wanted, would never be his.

Susan… only the memory of her brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin was enough to drive him upon a wall. Even after three years and five months, he still longed for her, he cherished the memory of her just boldly running to him and kissing him as something most treasured. It was the only memory of her that stayed so clearly to him, as if it happened yesterday. He could still feel her lips on his, still feel her gentle touch, still smell her sweet scent. And it drove him crazy.

Sure, as a King, he could have every woman he wanted, and he had a few adventures with some women that had something of _her. _He once had a fling with a girl, whom he only liked because of her eyes; when he looked in them, it was like Susan was looking back. And another who's lips reminded him so much of _hers._ He knew he was obsessed, but he never felt what he felt when he just looked at Susan, just being within twenty feet of her was enough for his nerves to go crazy.

Caspian stood up and strolled aimlessly through the throne room, his eye caught the two most important artifacts he had, Susan's Horn, and her bow. Both hanging on either side of the throne. He'd hanging them there a week after Susan left, seeing that he couldn't just put them in a box and let them been forgotten.

He sighed deeply and let his shoulders slump, his head bowed down. He had always loved Susan; first as a favorite character of the tales his professor told him, but when he met her… he felt attracted to her instantly as their eyes met in the forest, and fell in love with her. Slowly, but deep. By now, he was desperate to see and feel her, so desperate even, that he dated women that resembled her of some sorts. He hated it, not only did he always end up hurting that particular girl, but he also ended up being heartbroken himself.

With a sob, Caspian fell down on his knees; for the first time since she left, he allowed himself to dwell over the true loss. He buried his hands in his hair and pulled it as hard as he could. All the agony and despair of the past few years coming out at once. With a wail that chimed of the walls, he took his crown and tossed it across the throne room with all the fury he could muster. He was expected to rule Narnia, to bring and keep peace, to make sure that all the inhabitants were happy and thriving, but what about him? What about his needs and dreams? As a King, it came natural to 'forget' all of that for the greater good of his kingdom, and for years, he had done just that. He had acted that he was alright, acted as if he could go on without her: Queen Susan the Gentle, One of The Kings and Queens of Old. If his kingdom knew about his despair, his longing… they wouldn't think twice and call him pathetic.

The first few months after the Kings and Queens of Old left, the kingdom was buzzing about Caspian and Susan's shared kiss. Story after story about them were told. (with the usual adds of the tellers: like how Caspian nearly lost his life, battling ten soldiers to save Susan, while there had been only one…)

As Caspian sat there on his knees, crying over his lost love, he didn't hear the doors of the throne room open, neither did he saw the magnificent Lion as he stood right in front of him, until he dropped Caspian's tossed crown before the weeping man.

Caspian abruptly stopped sobbing and looked at the crown in confusion, before he dared to look up to whom dropped it. He bowed his head in respect when he made brief eye contact with Aslan, the Great Lion.

"I'm sorry to say that I disappointed you, and all of Narnia," Caspian spoke, grief easily detected in his voice.

"Stand up, King of Narnia," Aslan said in his deep, wise voice.

Caspian rose immediately, but still bowed his head in respect.

"You haven't, and will never, disappointed me, nor Narnia. Ruling a kingdom is never easy, especially when you have to do it on your own. Tell me, King Caspian, with every woman of Narnia worshipping the ground you walk on, why didn't you marry? There were enough opportunities…" Aslan asked, though he looked knowingly at Caspian.

"There is only one woman who I want to be married with, and since I can't have her, I won't get married at all…" Caspian said with caution, seeing as he never disagreed with Aslan before.

"You know very well Caspian, as do I, that love can work in strange ways… give it time to heal, and think about what's not only best for you, but for your kingdom as well," Aslan sat down and looked at Caspian in a way that just demanded someone's respect, but also encouraged you to talk to him, to entrust in him.

"I listened to the stories about you and Queen Susan, and I found them endearing, but those are just tales, young King of Narnia. Yes, you did love her, and you still do. But you must accept the fact that she won't be coming back… Not even the horn can do so," Aslan looked right into Caspian's eyes. For a moment, he just seemed to analyze him, to see if he could trust him in what he was going to say next.

"As you most likely know, it's your twenty-first birthday, the day you become an adult. For that reason, I came here. King Caspian, tradition has it that, a true King or Queen of Narnia is granted with one wish on his or her twenty- first birthday. But be careful my King; for a wish wished wrong, can end in disaster. You can wish truly everything, but make sure that you make the right choice, or bad things are bound to happen," Aslan never broke eye contact with the King of Narnia, He already knew what he was going to wish for, and could only fear the outcome of it.

Caspian drew a deep breath before he said, voice barely over a whisper: "Bring her back… Bring Queen Susan back to me…"

Aslan bowed his head and closed his eyes for a second, as if he was disappointed. "The wish will be granted at the very beginning of the next day, at midnight," The Great Lion strode towards the door, looking back for the last time, he spoke again, with something unreadable in his voice. "Just promise me one thing young King, never throw your crown away again like that, too many lives had been lost, and too many families had been shattered to do so…" The Great Lion disappeared from sight with a last sweep of his tail. The doors of the throne room closed again, leaving Caspian in shame for what Aslan just said, not even realizing that Aslan granted his wish.

* * *

I'm not asking for much… I just want to know if it's worth it to continue this story… so just let me know if you liked the first chapter, and I'll write more…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I am aware that I don't own The Chronicles Of Narnia, or any of its characters... (read the books so far, reading the last one) (not exactly what I expected, but brilliant in its own way...)**_

First of all, sorry that it took me this long to update, I bought and am reading the books, which is one of the reasons that it took me so long.

I also replotted... everything (the outcome of that is better then the original!)

This chapter will be boring to some, but its fundamental for my story, and a vague beginning of the plot...

Have a nice, long (sorry for that, got carried away :p)

* * *

_** Back In Narnia**_

Susan shivered as a faint breeze swept over her sleeping body. "Nadia, I don't have a problem with you stargazing, but could you please close the window?" she muttered to a roommate that wasn't even there.

Not getting a reply from anyone, Susan grunted and felt around her for her covers, but frowned when her fingers touched what seemed to be soft grass. "This can't be right…" Susan sat up and looked around her, when realization hit her, she cursed in a way that would even made the most fierce Viking blush; she found herself to be in the inner court of Cair Paravel. Alone, unarmed and wearing nothing but a nightgown.  
Cursing again, Susan stood up.

"My, my… I never thought that I would ever hear those words coming out of such a lovingly young lady like you," A deep voice came from behind her. Susan turned around so quickly that she nearly toppled over. A man with raven black hair and beard, curious, but friendly looking brown eyes and wearing a armor suited for a nobleman, smiling down at her from his black and armored horse. Which he gracefully descended. "Lord Percival, at your service my cursing lady," He introduced with a bow. He then gestured around him. "Cair Paravel… home of the Kings And Queens of the Golden Age, and safe keeper of many, many stories and legends. It sure must've been a sight in his day… A castle that would put all castles to shame…" His eyes sparkled as he looked around, dreaming of a long lost era. "But surely, you know the stories…" Lord Percival turned his gaze at Susan again, with a smile that gave him a boyish look.

"More than you, I'm sure," Susan smiled, shivering again as another breeze found her. "You don't have a torch with you, do you?" She asked hopefully, thinking of her warm dresses that laid in the treasure room.

Lord Parsifal's smile grew even wider. "As a matter of fact, I do… let me lit it for you," A moment later, he handed her the torch with the merrily dancing flames.

"I'll be right back, going to change before I shiver myself to death…" Susan said with a grin. She liked Lord Percival, who seemed to be a true gentleman, and a loyal friend.

"Yes, meanwhile, I'll set the table and then the dinner party can get started… though I'm not really dressed for a formal dinner…" With a grin, and a bow, Lord Percival turned to his horse and started to retrieve all kinds of things from the saddlebags.

Susan carefully walked down the stone steps, not able to withhold a smile as the treasures, and memories, of Cair Paravel became visible. Because all the gold, silver and the gems reflected the light, the room was brighter then she could've imagined, seeing as she prepared herself for some serious game of hide and seek with her belongings.

She placed the torch in a torch holder, and walked over to her chest, that stood in front of a sculpture of her, made of ivory. She admired the carver for his endless patience and excessive precision.

Susan let out a sigh of contentment as the soft, warm dress gently hugged her features. It was of a faint blue color, and made of what seemed a mixture of silk and velvet. The sleeves were tight on her arms, but hung wide over her wrists. The shoes were simple, but elegant all the same; made of soft leather, and coated with soft blue satin.

When she came back to the inner court, she was astonished. A soft blanket was spread out over the grass, with a various amount of food and wine, accompanied by two silver goblets, and two silver plates.

"Where you expecting to meet someone on your journey?" Susan asked with raised eyebrows.

"No… but a wise old man once told me: 'If you meet a stranger on your path, don't fear or avoid him, but enjoy his company and share your food and wine,' don't know if he meant that literally though…" Lord Percival frowned in thoughts before he clapped in his hands. "Well then, dinner is served… I have magnificent company, and the stars are smiling and winking down at us, so why ask questions that don't even matter, hmm?" He raised a eyebrow in amusement and gestured to the blanket. "Please, my lady, have a seat and feast with me,"

Susan couldn't hold in a giggle and sat down. "What's the occasion? Or is it a question that doesn't really matters?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes, and no… there's so many things to celebrate… meaning that you can always find a excuse to stuff yourself with glorious food and wine…" Lord Percival winked as he poured the wine out. "Tonight however, I have a few good reasons, and a few very good reasons… Firstly, I finally managed to actually visit Cair Paravel, where I met an extraordinary young lady who can curse better than anyone I know," his eyes shone with amusement as Susan blushed. "And the fact that I'm on my way to Telmar Castle, where I can finally meet King Caspian, in order to tell him that the Empire of Calormen divided itself into four parts, well… three actually, seeing as West and North Calormen are allies… but the empire is no longer ruled by one Tisroc, in fact, the Tisroc only rules the Northern Calormen. South and East Calormen agreed on living peacefully with North and West, as long as possible… But the Tisroc is angered for losing half his empire and is, according to our spies, preparing for a war. I came to warn his majesty, the noble King of Narnia, that a war is nearby, and to ask his alliance," Lord Percival took a bite of cold turkey, and a sip of wine before he continued. "If King Caspian x, the most noble of kings, would agree on a alliance, we, the South and East of Calormen would for all eternity declare our alliance to him, and share our wealth, food and men, Narnia could trade with our kingdoms… in war it would be indestructible… together we could overthrow the Tisroc and finally live in peace," Lord Percival sighed. "Just a question, when Narnia was in war with the Telmarines… did the Kings and Queens really came back to fight with him? To defend Narnia?"

"Yes, that is indeed true, King Caspian's professor found, after many years of searching, the Horn of Queen Susan, which, according to legend, would summon the Kings and Queens of Old. Caspian blew on it and not only did the, suppressed and in hiding, Narnians gathered to prepare a war to get their kingdom back. But also brought the Kings and Queens of Old back to Narnia, after disappearing thousands of years earlier," Susan told him with a smile, deciding that it would be best that Lord Percival didn't found out who she was yet.

"Yes, Queen Susan's Horn… almost as legendary as the Queen herself…" Lord Percival said with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Her beauty was enough for a foolish Prince to send two hundred horses over the seething dessert, in a ridiculous attempt to abduct her when she rejected him… her kindness warmed the hearts of the broken, never was there a queen like her…"

"You seem very fond of her, my Lordship," Susan smiled.

"Indeed… during my childhood, I saw her like the mother I never had, and during my teenage years, I truly lost my heart to her… And now, I'm even looking for a wife that has all of her qualities… in short, I'm obsessed, but just a little," Lord Percival smiled boyishly.

"If she would, mysteriously, appear in front of you, what would you say to her?" Susan asked, not willing to let that opportunity pass her by.

"I would throw myself at her feet, kissing her dress. If I'm privileged to feel her touch, I would cherish it. If she spoke, I would ask the world to be silent, so I could hear her voice better. I'd forever be her faithful servant… If I could find the courage to talk to her, I promise to adore, worship and love her like I wouldn't for another woman, and if I ever had the honor to die for her, I would do just that without remorse or thinking twice. She would be everything I'd live for…" Lord Parcival sighed. "If I was a King, I would drop on my both knees, and offer her my kingdom… If I was a god, I would offer her the world and all its treasures and wisdom… you surely must think of me as a foolish, love struck boy, who's obsessed with a Queen he would never see…" Lord Percival bowed his head, as if in shame. "But that's how I, and a lot of other men, think of her, and nothing in the world can ever change that,"

"How I think of you, my Lordship, is none of the things you said. You found me, a stranger, in the ruins of a castle. You never questioned me about as why I'm here, without even so much as a torch and in my nightgown. Yet you offered me a torch so I could see, a fire so I could warm myself, and food and delicious wine so I could feed myself. Not to mention the kind and interesting company that his Lordship offered me. You treated me as a honored guest, while most men would've taken advantage of me in ways to cruel to describe… You're a kind, honorable and compassionate man, and therefore you're more of a king than the most I've met…" Susan said, smiling gently at the man in front of her.

"You met a lot of kings?" Lord Percival asked, surprised.

"A while ago…" Susan said vaguely, still not wishing to reveal who she truly was. "But forgive me, for I do not wish to talk about that,"

Lord Percival bowed his head. "I wouldn't have the dignity to call myself Lord if I couldn't find it in my heart to give in to the will of such a beautiful young lady as yourself," Lord Percival stood up and bowed deeply. "And therefore, my lady, I would ask you to give me the honor to be your humble guide, and fierce protector, let me guide you to Telmar Castle, I personally would see to it that you would be treated as a lady there, for a lady you are,"

"I'd love to accept your loyal gesture, my lordship, but I do not wish to burden you in any way," Susan said, remembering more and more of usage, and speech of the noble.

"How can my lady be a burden? And if it was, it would be a honor to bear," Lord Percival bowed again.

"My lord, the journey is long and the sun can be seething…" Susan began.

"Then I suggest that we better leave now… If we travel during the night, there is no chance that the sun would burn your delicate skin, and flies would bother you," with that, he started to pack his horse again. When he did that, he turned to the apple trees and whistled.

A snow white horse, with purely white manes came running. He stopped right in front of Lord Percival. "You called, my lord?"

Susan was taken aback, in Narnia, it wasn't custom to ride a talking horse. (except in war)

"Yes, my dear Cyrus, I was wondering… could you give the lady the honor to ride you?" Lord Percival talked to the horse as his equal, which Susan immediately noticed.

Cyrus walked to Susan, took one glance at her and sank through his knees at once. "The honor would be completely mine, my queen," he said softly, barely above a whisper. Susan took a glance at Lord Percival, but saw that he didn't noticed any of this, since he was still preparing his horse.

"Don't tell his lordship that I'm a Queen," Susan said, stroking the beautiful head of Cyrus.

"But, my Queen, you're the Queen of Queens, Mother of Narnia, as we Narnians say… How can his Lordship not know?" Cyrus asked in confusion.

"He is the only one that treated me as a queen without even knowing I am one…" Susan answered.

"His lordship is a kind and loving man… rich or poor… in his eyes, we're all equally loved and equally blessed by Aslan. And for that, I allow him to ride me… but never did he treat me as if I was a dumb, non talking horse," Cyrus said, the love for his master was clearly audible in his voice. "Climb on my back… I'm afraid that I don't have a saddle…"

Susan kissed the talking horse's head. "Thank you…"

Cyrus closed his eyes at her touch. "No thank you…"

Susan used a stone of the ruin as a step so she could climb Cyrus' back.

"Take my manes… don't be afraid of hurting me, your Majesty would never be able to do that…" Cyrus said in his deep reassuring voice.

Susan did as he said and soon found herself in a comfortable riding position.

"As soon my lady is ready?" Lord Percival said, mounting his horse also.

"As ready as I'll ever be… I'm so sorry Cyrus!" Susan exclaimed as she accidentally kicked his flanks.

"No harm done… as I said before, Your Majesty can never hurt me," Cyrus said gently, starting to walk towards Lord Percival.

"Your touch is as soft and gentle as your name," Cyrus said as Susan stroke his neck.

"Quite a charmer isn't he?" Lord Percival asked as Cyrus caught up with him.

"Yes, but that's what makes him so adorable," Susan laughed, stroking the horse again.

"Please, my lady, I'm not half as adorable as you are…" Cyrus said with a shook of his head.

"He has a point there…" Lord Parcival laughed.

They travelled further, talking, laughing and telling stories (Mostly told by Lord Percival)

Cyrus seemed to know a lot more about Narnia then Susan remembered, barely a few hours after sunrise they stood at the shore of river Beruna. Where Lord Percival suggested to take a break. Cyrus disagreed, saying that it was merely two hours riding to the castle of King Caspian, and therefore not worth to dismount.

Susan had to admit that he had a point, and promised the Lord that he would drink wine at the closest inn, at her expense, on which Lord Percival laughed that he could never allow a lady to pay anything for him. On which Susan answered that she'd at least would buy Cyrus the finest oath.

Soon enough, they reached the Capital Gate, which was flanked by two guards, whom both sported a red lion on their shields.

"Ah, Telmar Castle… Finally," Lord Percival sighed.

Susan agreed with him, but also felt nervous about the reuniting with King Caspian, seeing that she just boldly walked up to him and kissed him, the last time she saw him… and the fact that she was unsure of what to do with him; she had feelings for him (past two and a halve month had been hell for her) but she knew that, sooner or later, she had to leave him again. Would she truly burden them both again with the agony of an impossible love?

"Is my lady nervous?" Lord Percival asked, braking Susan's thoughts.

"A little," she admitted with a smile.

"Don't worry my lady, I would protect you from any harm…" Lord Percival said with dignity.

"That's very kind of you my lord, but it's not fear that troubles me," Susan said while biting her lip.

"Come on my lady, I'm sure that the king would be just as fond of you as I am…" Lord Percival tried to reassure her.

"I'm sure…" Susan muttered. "That's the problem..."

* * *

My ending note for this chapter is the same as the previous,

I only need to know if 'the readers' are interested enough to continue with this story, it WILL get more interesting, I promise...

Thanks for all the reviews, I would never dream of so many that actually wants to read more of this...

I don't know when the next chapter is going to be up, I don't have a computer of my own, so I can't always write...

The next chapter continues this one, (it was supposed to be 1 chapter instead of two, but that would've been a chapter of over 5000 words, and i thought it to be a little bit too long...

Chapter 3 is in full creation... but not sure when its going to be done, seeing that i can't finish it this night (its 1.17 in the morning here)

hmm... yes, one mor thing, I'm reading the books now, and there's going to be a fex spoilers of the book The Horse And His Boy, but not so that its nessecery to read the books, Questions about the books, my storyline, or questions about writing itself, ask me; I'm a Beta Reader, i'm just not registered here as one (that would be a little bit much, seeing as i already am a Beta on a few sites.

I know that my grammar and spelling isn't what it should be, I learned English myself; never had that in school. when you see a 'big' grammar or spelling error, let me know what it is... i'm still learning...


End file.
